


Deep Breaths

by toesohnoes



Category: Bedlam (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jed is frustrated, Ryan is the one to calm him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Breaths

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/17960984413/jed-throws-another-wad-of-paper-in-the-direction).

Jed throws another wad of paper in the direction of the wastepaper basket, missing it entirely this time. He doesn’t even notice, his frown already directed at the fresh sheet of paper as he attempts once more to capture what he had seen. The images are still swirling around in his mind, foggy and badly lit, but he can’t get it down. He can’t get anything solid.

How is he supposed to help these people if he can’t even work out what it is that he’s seeing?

Ryan comes into the bedroom carrying two mugs to tea. If he notices the pile of discarded paper, he doesn’t comment on them. “I thought you could use a break,” he says, sitting down beside Jed when he reaches the bed. Jed looks up and then places his paper and pen to the side, gratefully accepting the mug. “You looked stressed.”

“I can’t get this down,” he complains instantly. “I was there - I could see it, but I just can’t…”

“It’s okay,” Ryan assures him. “We’ll work it out.”

Jed frowns and clings to his mug for extra warmth. Ryan doesn’t understand how it feels; no one without the gift would ever be able to do so. That means that Jed can’t feel angry at him for being able to be so casual about it - he can only feel even more alone.

Ryan places his mug down on the bedside cabinet and then shuffles closer to him. He comes behind Jed and hangs over his shoulder, placing his chin on Jed’s shoulder. His wiry, slender body presses against Jed’s back, a firm line of warmth that Jed readily leans into. Brushing his lips against the shell of Jed’s ear, Ryan promises, “You’ll help them. I trust you.”

Jed has to close his eyes. He hasn’t ever had a friend like Ryan before, someone who will trust him no matter what, someone who truly believes in him with no doubts or hang-ups. It makes it almost painful to be in his presence, as if Jed is merely waiting for the penny to drop and for Ryan to turn his back on him, just like everybody else. It hasn’t happened yet. Ryan has promised it never will.

Jed is still struggling to believe him.

He leans against Ryan’s chest and drinks his tea as he allows the images to settle in his mind. Taking a break makes it stronger - it clears his head and strengthens the image. By the time he’s done and the tea has cooled, he’s ready to try again.


End file.
